In your reality
by NightlyCreeper
Summary: Blackstar cares for Tsubaki after something happens, the matter seems simple enough but nothing is what it seems, and what was with that pink smoke? A sinister plan seems to be blossoming.
1. Emotions Are Crumbling

_This pairing seemed to need much more love on here, and well I really do like the idea of them as a couple so somehow this idea popped into my head as I listened to a great song by Innerparty system. _

_I plan on having three chapters… so read and review please!_

_Song inspiration- Structure- Innerpartysystem_

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Soul eater or structure… _

_**Chapter One- Emotions are crumbling**_

Black eyes opened in the darkness of the night, for a moment he had forgotten where he was as he had awoken from a dreary dream. It took a few moments of his sleep addled brain to catch up and his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room before the dark orbs locked onto the sleeping form of his weapon upon the ground. It took only a few moments for him to realize that what he thought was a dream had not been so but the harsh reality. Sorrow and regret began to well up in the dark irises as he bent down slowly to run a rough and callused hand over the creamy skin of the woman below him. His hand racked slowly through the silky tresses of the weapons as it was unbound and flowing around her body like a river of the blackest midnight.

It was time to take her to bed now and time to stop caressing this beautiful wilted flower of his, and so he gathered her soft curvaceous body in his arms to take her to their shared room, to her bed for the night.

"Why did you change? Why did you bend and break? "He spoke softly wondering how she could have even allowed her normal flexible core to snap like that and just turn brittle, she usually took everything in stride and brushed it off like problems were nothing more than a little dirt on her shoulder.

"How could you let him just stomp and tear your heart apart like that? I promise you Tsubaki, I promise that he will be ripped apart, limb from limb until there's nothing left." Blackstar growled his proclamation aloud before setting his precious cargo onto the bed, careful not to wake her as she needed to recover and come back to him as soon as possible.

She murmured something unintelligible as her body slipped into the soft mattress, her voice sounded so broken now, like a sultry smoke running over broken glass. This small sound made a tremble of rage course through his veins, his heart was breaking. The next time he would see her look up at him with those blank emotionless eyes he knew it would rip another part of his soul away.

He moved over to the dresser where she kept all of her clothing neat and tidy before rummaging to find her favorite tank top and a pair of comfortable sleep shorts before turning back to her sleeping form, her creamy skin practically glowed as the moon bather her in its soft light. It took a few moments before he could manage to change her clothing but he did so quickly all the while catching the emotions she carried through the remnants of their soul bond.

After discarding the soiled clothing he sunk to his knees by her side before pulling the blanket over her warm body and tucking her in, all of this before he allowed the tears to well up in his eyes. The mighty assassin leaned forwards onto her bed and began to weep softly; his tears were not for himself but for her and the heart break that she was now enduring. She was the only one he would ever show this kind of weakness in front of.

Why could she not seem to snap out of this sorrowful daze? Why did she not seem to comprehend all that she had here in their little home? Her best friend, partner would easily and rather happily do all in his power to help her, yeah he might bitch about it in the meantime but there was never an instance where he would ever tell her no. He would give his heart mind body and soul for her well being and happiness… Maybe he should have let her know before this had all unraveled and a part of his mind knew he only had himself to blame for the misery that they were now a part of.

"All I have is you." He spoke in a raspy soft growl. "All I need is you, and now I'm losing you forever."

No longer were they young teenagers grasping for the meaning of hope, power, glory, love, hate, good and evil, but ripe adults who had begun to understand the trials and tribulations of the world around them. So many people in their world had begun to turn to madness and evil leaving them with a job to do. Why though, why had he never bothered to sit down and tell her those three little words in all these years, how had she never even understood their bond was much more than a partnership , at least on his side. He wanted, no needed his old Tsubaki to come back to him.

_RxR!_


	2. Only you?

_So here we are in the second chapter, I know I originally said there would only be three chapters but I think I might have decided to draw it out a bit longer, maybe, not sure yet so feel free to drop me a line and give me your opinions. _

_This chapters inspiration was You by Candlebox_

_**Disclaimer**__- Yeah I don't own, sad but true._

_**Chapter two**__- Only you?_

Glowing grey eyes opened slowly in the environment devoid of light, not in the real world but maybe this was the dream realm. All sorts of thoughts ran through her mind, including the question of where was she? Where was her miester and how could she possible get out of this place? A small pinch to the arm and she found she was still here… how disappointing. Something caught her eye and as she stretched her arm out before her it was easy to see, her entire body looked as if it was on fire from within. Strong dainty hands slid across her torso, down smooth silky skin, everything was still there but the feeling with this glowing skin was simply exquisite. So much better than a mere mortal lover.

Before her hands slid to low something else drew her attention, a soft glimmering in the dark and it never seemed to move. Tsubaki moved slowly with stealth and caution towards the thing until it became apparent that the item was indeed a mirror. She stared at the refection of herself and noticed a large crack in the middle of the mirror with small spider like cracks unraveling from the fissure. Her hand ran across the cool glass. Why did it feel as though her warmth was slipping away?

As soon as her hand fell from the mirrors icy touch did the feeling of warmth return. This place was strange. Her arms wrapped around her body to try to get a bit of comfort and warmth. Her gaze looked to the glass for some answers before the mirror flares to life.

The images upon the surface were blurry at first and then slowly became crystal clear. The image was a scene from a few months ago, she and her miester sat on the roof tops in the cool breeze of the eve. She remembered at that moment she had been thinking of how her miester had grown through the years, he was a head taller than her now, hair still messy as ever though still somewhat calm as it brushed across his vision. His body had bulked up a bit, filled out more in the shoulders and the chest as much as his attitude had changed. He was much more laid back, having already grown out of screaming his glory and purpose to the sky.

She couldn't complain about that though seeing as it had caused her anguish and embarrassment though somehow she never strayed from his side. It had worked out in the end as she was now a death weapon, one of the few and the proud all thanks to Blackstar. She had spoken his name and as he turned to her there was a scream from nearby. She had just been about to say it, tell him of her feelings for him.

He held out his hands to her as she transformed to her default battle form before the two raced towards the sound, hopefully they would be right on time.

When the perpetrator came into sight, there was a pathetically average human male about the partners ages, huddled in a corner. An evil soul hunched above the male getting ready to strike, a dark laugh came shrilly from the creature, yes creature as it's form wasn't even remotely human, some sort of hunched back monster many lesions and scars upon its ugly hide, this would be an easy kill.

Blackstar launched himself at the creature before embedding Tsubaki in the exact right place for his body to dissolve in a black mist leaving the glowing red soul behind. He grabbed the soul in his hands to transport to Lord Death before the newly transformed weapon and miester turned to the man in the corner as he stared up at the two with awe in his eyes.

The glowing tsubaki noticed something she never had when this had happened, a pink smoke drifting from the man towards her, something she had caught the scent of but had never noticed. Even now she felt no stirrings of anything towards this man but somehow the weapon had found that the man had tugged at her heart. Her image showed a soft blush on her cheeks as Blackstar extended a hand to help the guy up. Blackstar gave the guy a cocky innocent grin the man never noticed though as he had been staring her in the eyes the entire time.

She remembered them talking for some bit of time, the three of them and they had found out the man's name was Giae and they switched phone numbers and had a date all set up for a day later before they headed home. As the partners walked home, Black star teased and teases and teased Tsubaki. She knew he was kidding but somehow in the memory she had taken it badly and snapped at him to stop. To her surprise he actually did.

"Hey Tsubaki? Before when you were going to tell me something, what was it?" He asked as the timbre in his voice took on a serious tone.

"It... I..." her face turned slightly red as she looked away for a few moments only to turn back and look him in the eye with a smile upon her face. "It was nothing, don't worry about it Blackstar."

That was the night the small rift had begun between their souls.


End file.
